swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
High Lord Valn
High Lord Valn throughout most of his life has been one of the most influential figures in the galaxy, having successfully aided the rebellion in raising the Galactic Empire. Valn's word stretches far and wide, with many governments working with the Vindictive or many criminals fearing his potential crackdown on their actions. During the age of the New Republic, Valn had to face many conflicts, including Noman Karr's quest for vengeance in 16 ABY and the Eternal War sparked by the Fallen Emperor Sycthian that concluded in 21 ABY, emerging victorious many times, but was forced to watch many of his soldiers sacrifice their lives for the galaxy. During the Ancharus Crisis in 26 ABY, Valn fought back against the Cult of Ancharus, but was infected by the Rage Plague during the Battle on Csilla. He was ultimately cured by the Forcesabers and joined the Galactic Alliance to defeat their gravest enemy, but sacrificed his own life to save his allies on Sangrir, dying a hero. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Valn grew up mainly on Coruscant during the time of the Republic, however, he stayed there long enough to see its fall to the Galactic Empire and the unlawful rule it brought. Valn as a child was beaten down, having two abusive parents and was bullied due to his beating wounds. This occurred for most of his early life until around the age of 14, here is when he met two of his eldest friends.Toron and Bal'Von.Toron saw the punishment he endured not only by his peers but by his family as well, so in an act of kindness intervened when Valn was being assaulted. Toron helped Valn establish a friendship with his older cousin Bal'von, and the three became very close peers. At the age of 16 Valn finally confronted his parents after years of abuse, this was the first time his force powers materialised. Due to mental reinforcement and suppression by his parents, his force sensitivity was mitigated for such a long time but now it was unlocked. Valn and the three moved away, staying at a friends house where they could grow up peacefully. Bal'von however, being a decent force sensitive at the time questioned Valn about how he managed to retap the force, even though by all logic any control over it would take years to recover from his parent's suppression. Valn was very cryptic in his answer stating he got help from 'A wise elder in black' To this day, none have worked out who it was. The three from that day of the uprising against Valn's abusive parents vowed to help those who needed vindication, much like how Valn did. Valn never stopped training, he bettered himself constantly to help as many as he can. Valn formed The Vindictive during the time of the Empire, which went on to secretly fund rebel operations with supplies and some soldiers where possible, the public announcement of the Vindictive occurred after the fall of the Empire where Valn became the figurehead. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Vindictive members Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Deceased